the cosmos in decay
by littleparadox
Summary: Apa pun demi kesayangannya di seluruh semesta. Dia akan selalu memberikannya. / AU


**Disclaimer** | Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. No material profit is taken by making this fanfiction.

 **Other** | 7,261 words, story only. AU.

 **A/N** | It's gonna be a long read ahead. I assembled this long piece in one go for the sake of good flow. Please find yourself a comfy position to read and enjoy :)

* * *

for the most beautiful moment in life.

.

 **the cosmos in decay**

.

 _ **littleparadox**_

.

Dunia ini jadi lebih sempit apabila diisi bertiga. Terlalu sempit. Dia kehilangan tempatnya, dan alih-alih merebut, dia belajar untuk merelakannya.

Apa pun demi kesayangannya di seluruh semesta. Dia akan selalu memberikannya.

.

.

.

Sewaktu ia berumur empat tahun, ibunya membawanya pergi berbelanja. Dia masih mungil dengan kaki yang lincah dan rambut berantakan, tangan menggapai meminta gandengan sementara mata jeli mengamat, takut tersesat. Mereka melewati pengemis tua di tepi jalan dan ibunya memberikan sejumlah uang berikut sekantung apel. Dia dielus di kepala dan ibunya menatap lembut sembari mereka berjalan pulang. _Selalu berbagi, Naruto,_ ibunya berkata, nadanya seperti lagu dan kedengarannya menyenangkan, _dunia ini bukan hanya milikmu, jadi kamu harus berbagi._

Kali berikutnya ia bertemu pengemis, Naruto memberikan separuh dari uang jajannya minggu itu. Begitu pula dengan minggu berikutnya, dan minggu berikutnya, dan minggu berikutnya.

Dunia ini terlalu luas untuknya sendirian, jadi dia harus bergeser dan memberi tempat.

Itulah yang benar. Itu yang harus ia lakukan.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke masuk dalam dunianya pada tahun yang keenam. Tatapannya arogan, wajahnya menyebalkan, dan Naruto baru belajar kata ini satu minggu yang lalu, jadi dia bisa mendeklarasikan: mereka rival. Dia meneriakkannya pada Sasuke sewaktu istirahat sementara Sasuke sedang membuka sebotol susu. _Sasuke! Kita ini rival, kamu tahu, ha? Rival! Ngerti, kan? Hah?!_ Dan Sasuke tak mengacuhkan, justru menghadap arah lain dan mulai membuka bekalnya. Naruto tidak mau merasa dikalahkan, jadi ia mencoba mendominasi teritori bocah itu dengan cara duduk tepat di sebelahnya setiap jam istirahat untuk menyantap bekal. Tak habis akal, ia ngotot mau berpasangan dengannya setiap tugas berpartner, belajar di perpustakaan bersama dengan dalih yang penuh rasa percaya diri ("Aku mau buktikan dia bikin contekan! Pasti! Pasti!"), dan berjalan pulang beriringan karena rumah mereka kebetulan searah.

Mereka berakhir dibilang bersahabat dekat oleh wali kelas di dalam rapor semester, dan mereka sekelas lagi di tahun berikutnya. Dan tahun berikutnya, berikutnya, berikutnya.

Haruno Sakura masuk setahun lebih lambat. Mereka baru sekelas di kelas dua dan Sakura adalah anak gadis tercantik yang pernah Naruto lihat, meski pendapat ini berubah di kelas empat karena ada Hyuuga Hinata. Sakura menjadi bagian dunianya dengan kelewat mudah. Hampir tak ada bedanya dengan Sasuke, meski Naruto bingung mengapa bisa demikian.

Mungkin perbedaannya adalah bagaimana Sakura selalu mengkritisi apa pun yang Naruto lakukan. Bagaimana Naruto menulis huruf A dan D yang tidak bisa dibedakan, bagaimana Naruto berjalan, bagaimana Naruto tidak mau makan sayur... Hal-hal yang awalnya trivial, namun jadi mengganggu seluruh semestanya, lama-kelamaan. Sakura tidak menyukai ini, tidak menyukai itu, dan selalu meminta Naruto untuk melakukan hal yang lain saja. Dia tahu terlalu banyak hal; terutama hal-hal yang tidak Naruto pedulikan sama sekali. Anehnya, Naruto tidak marah. Sakura selalu campur tangan dan usai ia menarik, Naruto menjadi lebih baik. Sasuke juga tidak terlalu keberatan, mungkinkah karena itu Sakura betah bermain bersama mereka?

Bertiga, mereka menempel erat ke mana pun mereka pergi. Kota ini kecil, jadi sekali mereka berjalan, banyak yang melihat. Satu tampak berjalan tanpa yang lain dan akan muncul sahutan, _hei, teman-temanmu di mana?_ Dunia masih berputar, masih agak lowong, dan Naruto masih bisa berdiri dengan dua kaki sembari bersandar. Ruangan yang tersisa untuknya masih lebar, meski dia bagi dengan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Segalanya mudah. Segalanya ada.

.

.

Sasuke adalah putra dari penjaga mercusuar di ujung dermaga. Kamu harus berjalan sedikit lebih jauh dari pinggir pantai, terus menuju arah tebing dan menyusuri jalan setapak yang semakin curam, sebelum akhirnya tiba di undak-undakan. Ayah Sasuke mulai menjaga sejak matahari terbenam dan terus hingga dua belas jam. Terkadang ia membawa Sasuke bersamanya untuk menemani, dan Sasuke harus masuk sekolah sembari menguap berkali-kali. Nilainya tetap di atas rata-rata. Naruto bertanya-tanya apakah Sasuke belajar di tengah gelap mercusuar, namun anak itu tidak pernah bilang apa-apa.

Mereka berjalan pulang bertiga hingga SMA dan Sasuke mulai pulang ke mercusuar semenjak akhir SMP. Katanya ayahnya mulai butuh bantuan, dan berhubung kegiatan klub dan lain-lain selalu melar hingga senja, mengapa tidak? Tiga pasang kaki melangkah bersisian di sepanjang dermaga sebelum akhirnya Sasuke memisah dan menaiki tangga. Anak itu baru kembali ke rumah menjelang dini hari setelah menunggui ayahnya. Kadang, pada hari-hari berbadai, mereka berjalan pulang bersama saat matahari terbit. Ibu Naruto yang selalu melihat mereka setiap ia berjalan menuju pasar.

 _Selamat pagi, Uchiha-san. Anda bekerja dengan keras ya, dari semalam. Halo, Sasuke-kun. Aku meminta Naruto membawakanmu sarapan pagi ini._

Kebiasaan lupa makan dan terlalu asyik menjaga malam membuat Sasuke memiliki maag kronis, dan saking akutnya, Naruto dan Sakura harus memasang alarm makan tiga kali sehari. Bergantian mereka memaksa menyuapi Sasuke nasi.

"Kamu tahu, Sasuke, pada hari-hari begini, kayaknya kamu bisa pingsan mendadak," Sakura bersandar di _railing_ dermaga, bertopang dagu, memastikan Sasuke menyantap bekalnya. Sakura kemarin bereksperimen dengan resep baru yang ditemukannya di buku masak perpustakaan. Naruto kali ini hanya kebagian membawa teh di dalam termos. Sasuke sibuk mengunyah, entah mendengarkan atau tidak. Matanya hanya tertuju ke isi kotak makan yang sedikit lagi ludes. "Kemarin wajahmu pucat. Kukira bakal pingsan betulan saat _sparring_ sama kelas sebelah."

Mereka bertiga berdiri berjajar di pinggir dermaga. Di bawah mereka ada laut lepas yang menghampar dan burung camar bersahut-sahutan pulang. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Semburat jingga muncul di ujung cakrawala dan lampu-lampu kapal mulai menyala. Lalu lintas lumayan ramai; ibu paruh baya yang menaiki sepeda, anak-anak sekolah yang berombongan, anak bayi dalam kereta dorong beserta kedua orang tua di kiri dan kanan. Ini adalah hari di mana mereka semua berumur lima belas tahun. Sasuke memakan bekalnya dengan lahap. Pemuda itu menghabiskan dua periode pelajaran tadi dengan tidur pulas di ruang kesehatan. Mereka berhenti sebentar separuh perjalanan pulang dan Sakura mengeluarkan bekal buatannya.

Sasuke memberikan Sakura sebuah delikan. "Jangan didoain," katanya, mengunyah dadar gulungnya yang terakhir, "kalian berdua yang harus papah nanti."

Naruto hanya terbahak. Termosnya diketuk ke kepala Sasuke dan ada bunyinya. "Kugendong a la pengantin. Sesuai standarmu, kan?" Sakura menahan tawanya saat Naruto bilang demikian, dan Sasuke seperti mau melotot.

"Terserah," gerutunya, dan ia menghabiskan seisi kotak makannya.

Seharusnya mereka bisa menunggu lebih lama, kalau saja besok bukan pekan ujian. Terkadang mereka suka berdiri di pinggir dermaga yang lebih ujung, menatap senja, menghitung lampu-lampu kapal yang baru saja dinyalakan. Mereka bisa duduk berjam-jam menikmati angin dan tidak akan ada yang bosan, pun beranjak untuk pulang duluan. Membicarakan hal-hal trivial macam warna rambut artis muda sensasi terkini dan atlet yang baru saja memenangkan kejuaraan nasional. Bagaimana burung camar itu semakin bikin pusing karena minggu lalu ada yang nyasar ke atapnya tukang sayur di pasar, bagaimana guru di SMA mereka membentak dan menghukum murid-murid, bagaimana mereka ingin pergi ke Tokyo suatu hari nanti untuk menuntut ilmu.

Sasuke yang menghitung paling cepat. Rekornya tiga puluh sembilan detik, tetapi mereka semua sama saja tidak tahu lampu mana yang berasal dari kapal yang sama. Naruto paling lamban, karena hitungannya suka berhenti di tengah jalan untuk membicarakan hal lain. Kadang ia menghitung lampu yang sama dua kali. Malam turun dan langit menggelap, tetapi mereka menyukainya, karena lampu-lampu itu terlihat lebih jelas.

Ketika mereka semua berumur sepuluh atau sebelas tahun, mereka suka berlari-lari dan memasuki mercusuar, melewati semua turis yang datang berkunjung, dan naik ke lantai atas di mana ayah Sasuke bekerja. Menyaksikan samudra biru dan kapal-kapal yang bisa dihitung lampu-lampunya. Mereka suka berada di sana hingga matahari terbenam dan ayah Sasuke datang untuk menggiring pulang. Kadang, di hari-hari yang baik, mereka bisa bermain hingga malam.

Pada musim yang lembap dan berbadai, langkah mereka lebih cepat dan terburu. Tiga sosok yang mengenakan jas hujan akan menembus gerimis sebelum berlarian menaiki tangga. Tidak ada turis yang datang, dan ini hari-hari kesukaan mereka. Mercusuar gelap karena lampunya belum dinyalakan. Mereka duduk di sudut dan saling menceritakan kisah seram. Petir menyambar dan anginnya kencang, ayah Sasuke ada di atas dan mengoperasikan lampu yang sudah berputar memberi sinyal kapal, dan mereka duduk berdempetan membagi panas tubuh. Ujung-ujung rambut masih basah karena tadi berlari terlalu cepat dan tudung jas hujannya terbuka. Kaki mereka telanjang, dingin menjalar melalui lantai mercusuar yang sunyi, tetapi mata mereka terbuka lebar karena kisahnya sungguh seru dan menakutkan.

Tentang kapal di laut lepas yang tidak pernah berpenghuni. Tentang bunyi sedu-sedan dari ruang kelas terujung lantai tiga. Tentang polisi tak berkepala yang berjalan tiap selepas tengah malam di sepanjang jalan setapak.

Terkadang, mengenai _yakuza_ yang membunuh dengan tangan kosong dan mengoleksi bola mata dari semua yang tidak membayar utang.

.

.

Grafitti di sepanjang tembok yang mereka lewati itu muncul pada hari Kamis pada saat mereka berumur sembilan tahun. Bulan Juli yang cerah itu saat mereka semua libur musim panas, Naruto ingat.

 _Tuhan tidak bisa melihatmu di sini,_ begitu bunyinya, diliukkan dengan warna hitam dan merah dan catnya menetes seperti darah. Ada sebuah lambang di bawah. Naruto berusaha mencocokkannya dengan apa pun namun pada akhirnya ia hanya menyadari bahwa lambang itu mirip dengan buah jeruk; Sakura gusar dan ingin mereka cepat-cepat pergi saja, karena gang itu sepi dan mereka sedang berjalan menuju pantai. Matahari semakin meninggi. Pandangan Sasuke lurus dan kaku, dan pada akhirnya mereka berjalan pergi, hanya untuk kembali lagi ke sana pada sore hari.

Menjelang senja ada banyak warga yang berkumpul dan melihat, tetapi mereka semua bubar tidak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian. Bukan pekerjaan anak-anak muda vandal, katanya. Kaleng cat semprot biasanya digunakan di jembatan tua, gorong-gorong bawah tanah, dan sisi kanal yang tidak dihampiri. Yang ini muncul di tengah hari, di tengah dinding gang-gang tua yang sepi. Mereka menghalau semua anak yang ingin melihat. Tidak aman lagi, katanya. Himbauan orang tua mulai datang agar tidak lewat sana lagi selamanya.

Desas-desus muncul. Dibisikkan di telinga ibu-ibu saat berbelanja subuh-subuh di pasar, di antara pekerja konstruksi yang berbasuh peluh, di kedai kopi kala malam merasuk. Naruto sendiri baru mendengarnya di kalangan anak sebaya saat mereka semua berkumpul untuk main bola. Anak kelas sebelah yang badannya besar dan botak itu meminta mereka semua untuk berkumpul, merunduk berbisik-bisik. Bola terlupakan di tengah lapangan.

"Itu kerjaan _yakuza,_ " katanya, sambil melotot. Ada banyak ucapan kaget di antara belasan anak yang hadir. "Lambang di bawahnya itu milik mereka. Pasti mereka bikin itu malam-malam."

"Menurutmu itu peringatan?" sahut yang lainnya, matanya membesar. Si Botak mengangguk sok tahu.

"Sekarang itu wilayah mereka, pasti. Sesuatu habis terjadi," tangannya dikepalkan. Semua anak di lingkaran itu mengangguk-angguk. Ayah Si Botak adalah polisi wilayah, jadi dia tidak mungkin berbohong.

 _Yakuza_ dan ketenangan hidup berdampingan di dalam kota ini seperti sebuah legenda. Semua orang tahu mereka ada, tetapi tidak ada yang membicarakan. Malam-malam ketika tidak ada yang melihat, mereka muncul dan mencekik mereka yang tidak membayar. Orang-orang tahu ke mana harus pergi apabila ada uang yang dibutuhkan. Mereka juga tahu apa yang harus dibayar setelahnya. _Yakuza_ muncul dan menghilang, bersetelan dan berdasi, dan kadang ada yang melihat mereka mengendarai mobil hitam licin di jalan-jalan kota. Tidak ada yang pernah melapor. Gerakan mereka cepat dan mereka membereskan semuanya sebelum matahari terbit.

Di kota kecil seperti ini, coret-coretan tembok akan dilihat semua orang dalam waktu dua hari paling lama. Tidak ada yang mengerti mengapa mereka membuatnya. Sebuah teriakan? Lampu sorot agar dapat perhatian? Naruto kira mereka sudah mendapat semua perhatian yang mereka mau. Butuh apa lagi?

Seakan menyahuti, dia merasa melihat mereka di segala sisi. Mobil yang berkeliaran sedetik lebih lama sebelum membelok ke tikungan, lelaki berjas di tengah siang hari yang panas, dengan pandangan mata yang mencabik. _Jangan dilihat,_ kata paman penjual buah-buahan di pasar, kala Naruto membeli apel titipan ibunya. Ada lelaki yang bersandar ke tiang kios seberang, merokok dan menggertak yang datang. Cepat-cepat Naruto membayar apelnya dan pergi.

"Mereka hanya mengancam yang berutang," kata ayahnya, suatu sore sembari menunggu makan malam siap, "dan kamu anak kecil. Kamu tidak salah apa-apa."

Begitu katanya.

Berpegangan pada itu, Naruto berusaha tidak khawatir.

.

.

Naruto pernah bermimpi ingin menjadi astronot. Memakai kostum tebal dan helm mengkilat, memperbaiki roket yang malfungsi atau menghancurkan asteroid yang lewat dengan laser.

"Bukan begitu pekerjaan astronot," Sasuke mencemooh, tetapi Naruto menyanggah dengan bilang bahwa _aku tahu, kok!_ dan _aku cuma bercanda, weeek._ Minggu-minggu setelahnya ia membaca ulang buku astronomi dan menyewa beberapa film tentang perjalanan luar angkasa. Terpesona dengan bintang, satelit, matahari, dan semesta.

Saat mereka berjalan kaki pulang, ia meminta Sasuke dan Sakura mencoba mengangkatnya, sekali saja. Agar ia seolah bisa terbang. Sasuke protes, bilang bahwa kasihan kalau Sakura harus mengangkat Naruto plus kelebihan bobot otaknya yang seperti batu, tetapi Sakura malah ngotot kalau dia sekuat anak laki-laki dan mengangkat Naruto bukanlah hal yang sulit.

Pada hari Rabu saat mereka berumur delapan tahun, Naruto terbang. Tujuh detik saja, tepatnya.

Dia meninggalkan dunia sempitnya untuk tujuh detik dan dalam sekejap semuanya melebar lagi karena dua orang menjajal masuk. Dia tidak keberatan sama sekali.

.

.

Naruto adalah putra dari nelayan dengan tangkapan terbesar yang bisa dijual ke pasar. Ayahnya selalu bisa menangkap yang tergemuk dan tersegar, awak kapalnya banyak dan semuanya digaji dengan cukup. Banyak penjual yang tidak mau membeli kalau bukan dari jaring ayahnya, dan dengan modal itu keluarga Naruto selalu berlebih nasi setiap bulannya. Ikan, gurita, udang, kerang, ayahnya mampu menangkap yang terbaik dan semua orang akan berebutan membeli. Hari-hari pulang sekolahnya banyak dihabiskan ke pasar hasil laut di dekat dermaga, di mana semua berbau amis dan asin. Anehnya Naruto menyukainya. Hidungnya terbiasa dengan bebauan yang kadang menusuk dan aroma kaus yang tidak kering, selalu tersiram air laut.

Sejak sekolah dasar, Naruto sudah diajari cara membersihkan tangkapan. Ia juga membantu ayahnya mengangkat peti-peti dingin dan menggulung jaring, juga mengikat simpul dan menurunkan jangkar. Tangannya jadi kasar dan kuat setelah bertahun-tahun membantu ayahnya di pasar. Sakura suka protes karena Naruto tidak mau memakai krim tangan, setidaknya agar kulitnya tidak rusak karena terlalu kering, tetapi Naruto menganggap air laut adalah pelembap terbaik. Rasanya segar. Ia menghabiskan banyak waktu menata ikan di baki dan membalurkan es, mengangkut seember gurita segar untuk dioper ke pembeli, hingga bantu menghitung harga. Semua penjual mengenalnya. Tahu kalau ayahnya tidak akan turun harga, mereka pun tak akan bisa menyuap anaknya. Tahun ke tahun, lengan Naruto semakin terbentuk dan kulitnya semakin terbakar matahari. Senyumnya semakin cerah.

Maka, terkadang dia lupa pulang ke rumah untuk makan karena ayahnya masih berada di pasar, entah membersihkan kapal atau berbicara dengan pelanggan. Dia menempel di sana karena kadang ayahnya tidak pulang lama, hanya untuk melaut malam dan sampai di rumah ketika matahari terbit. Ketika sudah tidur, ayahnya mustahil dibangunkan. Ibunya sudah tidak berkomentar. Dia enggan beranjak karena ketika ayahnya tidak bisa ditemui, maka ia tidak bisa ditemui untuk waktu yang lama.

Ayahnya memanjakannya, terkadang. Sewaktu kelas lima, Naruto mendapat nilai seratus dalam ujian bahasa. Ayahnya mengundang Sasuke dan Sakura ke rumah untuk jamuan makan ikan terbesar. Tidak bisa bergerak lantaran perut kekenyangan dan mual karena terlalu banyak terisi, mereka menghabiskan waktu hingga larut malam untuk bertukar cerita. Hari berikutnya, Nara Shikamaru datang ke bangkunya dan bilang bahwa nilai ujian mereka tertukar. Seharusnya nilai Naruto enam puluh. Hingga hari ini, dia tidak mengaku ke ayahnya. Ikan yang sudah dimakan itu lenyap dicerna usus.

Hari-hari mereka seringkali diisi dengan tiga pasang kaki yang beriringan menuju laut. Apabila Sasuke tidak membantu ayahnya, Naruto tidak bertemu ayahnya, dan Sakura tidak harus pulang cepat, mereka merentangkan waktu bermain mereka hingga matahari terbenam. Menyusur tembok pemecah ombak dan berlarian dari ujung ke ujung, menghirup aroma asin, mendengar camar, hingga turun ke garis pantai. Mengotori kaki mereka dengan pasir. Mengukir nama-nama dan menunggu air laut menghapus. Kadang, kalau mereka sedang ingin basah, mereka membawa baju ganti. Pada hari-hari yang lebih baik lagi, mereka akan berenang.

Sebagai anak nelayan, semua orang sudah tahu kalau Naruto perenang terbaik di antara mereka. Sejak sekolah dasar, ia pandai menyelam. Bukan rahasia kalau Sasuke bilang Naruto seperti ikan pedang saja, kerjanya berenang terus, tetapi sesungguhnya ia selalu ingin mengalahkan Naruto. Sakura bermain sebagai wasit, duduk di atas pelampung dan memberi aba-aba. Gadis itu juga bukan perenang yang buruk. Kalau Naruto ingin buru-buru sampai pantai atau sibuk berkompetisi dengan dirinya sendiri, Sasuke yang akan tinggal bersama Sakura di belakang. Tidak pernah Naruto.

Pada pertengahan masa SMP mereka, Sakura mulai menolak ikut terjun ke laut. Tidak selalu ia datang dengan baju ganti dan menawarkan diri menjadi wasit dari atas pelampung. Ia hanya duduk di pasir dengan kaki terlipat, mencari kerang, dan tersenyum pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih sibuk berlomba di tengah lautan. Seminggu kemudian ia akhirnya ikut berenang lagi. Dua minggu kemudian, ia kembali enggan.

Naruto ingin coba bertanya, tetapi seolah tahu mulut Naruto akan melepeh kata-kata apa, Sasuke menariknya sebentar saat mereka usai berbasahan. Sakura masih mengemasi tasnya, menyimpan kerang-kerangnya. Naruto protes karena diculik sebelum berbicara.

"Memangnya kamu nggak khawatir? Aku cuma tanya sedikit," suara Naruto agak terlalu keras, dan Sasuke mendiamkannya. Padahal, bisa saja Sakura hanya enggan berenang. Bisa saja Sakura sadar dia tidak suka menghabiskan waktu menjadi wasit saja. Atau jangan-jangan dia bosan karena Naruto dan Sasuke selalu berlomba? Padahal Sasuke suka menemaninya juga. Dan kalau Sakura memang tidak mau, seharusnya dia tinggal bilang saja—

"Kamu ini benar-benar bodoh, ya?" Sasuke selalu bicara pedas kalau ada di depannya. Di depan Sakura, dia tidak pernah galak begini. Anehnya, Naruto tidak pernah merasa tersinggung. Alisnya hanya menukik lebih tajam. Sasuke mendekatkan diri untuk bicara, separuh berbisik. Suaranya kecil sekali. Matanya berlari ke sosok Sakura yang tengah menutup tas dan bersiap berdiri.

Sasuke bilang, Sakura sudah menstruasi. Mereka diajari hal seperti ini pada pendidikan seks beberapa bulan yang lalu, tetapi Naruto baru merasa semuanya masuk akal sekarang. Ia ikut memandang Sakura yang kini berjalan pelan ke arah mereka dengan senyum terkembang. Sasuke buru-buru menjauh darinya dan mengantongi telapak tangannya.

Kata guru yang mengajar, mereka sudah mau beranjak dewasa, makanya mengalami hal-hal seperti itu. Naruto tidak begitu mendengarkan dan hanya menguap saja. Menurutnya, dewasa itu masih jauh dan lama. Apa yang dialami anak perempuan bukanlah urusannya. Waktu itu dia malas mencari tahu. Tidak penting.

Ketika Sakura berjalan di sampingnya dan mengobrol dengan Sasuke, Naruto memandangi wajah, pundak, dan kemudian dadanya. Ada tonjolan di sana.

Tidak seperti masa kecil mereka, saat mereka bisa berganti baju dengan mudah di satu kamar usai bermain dengan selang air di halaman. Tidak seperti Naruto bisa merangkul Sakura secara sembarangan lagi. Dia bukan Sasuke; Sasuke selalu menjaga jaraknya, tahu kapan harus menyentuh dan kapan tidak, selalu lebih hati-hati.

Memikirkan badan mereka yang akan berubah dan usia mereka yang akan terus bertambah, malam itu Naruto tidak bisa tidur.

.

.

Ketika umurnya lima belas, tetangga yang satu jalan dengannya menangis tersedu di pundak ayahnya. Bapak paruh baya dengan rambut yang mulai memutih, yang sudah Naruto kenal dari kecil, suka memberi permen dan kudapan. Entah mengapa ayahnya mempersilakan orang itu masuk di tengah malam dan Naruto hanya bisa mengintip dari balik pintu ruang keluarga.

Tangan ayahnya ada di punggung, menepuki, sembari mulutnya mengucapkan kata-kata menenangkan. Tetangganya itu bilang, ia tidak lagi punya uang. Bahwa di wajahnya kini ada baret panjang yang menjulur hingga rahang. Ayahnya masih berbicara dengan tenang.

Naruto hanya berpura-pura tidak mendengar kata _yakuza_ yang terbisik di antaranya.

.

.

Sasuke sudah bekerja paruh-waktu di sebuah minimarket selama tiga bulan ketika ayahnya meninggal pada malam di akhir bulan Mei. Beliau terkena serangan jantung di pos jaganya ketika giliran kerjanya sudah nyaris berakhir, dan kapal terakhir sudah lewat dengan aman dua puluh menit sebelum pria itu rubuh ke lantai. Ia diangkut ketika sudah terbujur kaku pukul lima pagi saat penjaga yang lain tiba, dan Sasuke hari itu tidak datang ke sekolah. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena kalau saja ia tidak bekerja malam itu, dia bisa pergi ke mercusuar menemani ayahnya.

Dia tidak memberitahu ayahnya kalau dia bekerja, juga tidak memberitahu Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka tidak pernah diberitahu mengapa, hanya mendengar Sasuke bilang bahwa ia menghilang setiap pulang sekolah karena ada urusan. Usai kematian ayahnya, Sasuke tetap saja pergi bekerja, mulai dari pukul tujuh malam hingga pukul dua pagi. Dengan demikian, waktu tidurnya hanya kira-kira tiga atau empat jam setiap hari kerja.

Sasuke tidak bilang pada Naruto bahwa ia tidak berniat mengikuti ujian dan tidak ingin melanjutkan ke universitas. Ia hanya mengatakannya pada Sakura. Maka, ketika Naruto menghadangnya dan bilang untuk bolos sehari saja, tidur yang cukup sebelum matanya keluar dari kantungnya, Sasuke tak pernah mau menurut. Mereka kelas tiga SMA dan ujian akhir ada di depan mata. Sakura, sebaliknya, hanya diam dan selalu membawakan Sasuke makan malam. Ia akan duduk di minimarket dan belajar di sana, kemudian pulang pukul sembilan dengan kotak makan yang sudah kosong.

Naruto tidak tahu ini sama sekali, hanya tahu setelah hari ujian terakhir lewat dan Sasuke tidak juga muncul ke sekolah. Periode belajar mereka sudah selesai dan sejak saat itu Sasuke absen, katanya sakit. Ia tidak bisa marah pada Sakura untuk tidak bilang padanya. Pukul dua belas malam ia masuk ke minimarket yang kosong dan Sasuke memandangnya dari balik konter kasir seolah tahu Naruto hendak bilang apa. Tatapan Sasuke selalu demikian. Mengantisipasi.

Maka Sasuke tidak bilang apa-apa ketika Naruto menggebrak konter dan merenggut kerahnya, meneriakkan makian, "kamu goblok, ha?! Kamu nggak bilang apa-apa padaku, padahal kamu seharusnya tahu aku bakal bantu! Aku bakal lakukan apa saja, ngerti?! Kalau kamu bertindak seolah nggak akan ada yang peduli, kamu itu orang tolol, brengsek, dasar bajingan—"

Dan dia tidak pula bilang apa-apa saat mata Naruto mulai berair. Tidak berkomentar saat Naruto menangis, tangan masih di kerah Sasuke, ia membiarkan Naruto melepaskan sendiri pegangannya, kemudian tersedu-sedu di depan konter. Bahkan tidak menepuk pundak Naruto. Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah bercerita, mengapa Naruto merasa sedih? Mengapa Sasuke harus mengorbankan ujian dan membuang otak encer yang katanya akan tembus hingga Tokyo? Karena Sasuke tidak bilang, maka Naruto merasa tidak tahu apa-apa. Tetap saja, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Sakura. Sakura tidak salah. Sasuke yang memintanya untuk tidak bicara.

Tetapi harusnya ia punya hak untuk tahu, kan?

"Aku ini temanmu, kan?"

Dan utang ayah Sasuke kepada _yakuza_ pun seharusnya Naruto tahu, karena meski tidak banyak, ia ingin bisa membantu. Karena Sasuke seharusnya tidak usah bekerja sekeras ini. Naruto bisa meminjamkan uang padanya, bisa meminta Sasuke menyisihkan uang kiriman sanak familinya di seberang provinsi, bisa meyakinkan Sasuke ambil beasiswa demi kuliah. Lari. Utang yang sudah berjalan enam tahun itu katanya harus ditanggung Sasuke, karena ayahnya meminjam demi bisa menyekolahkan dirinya. Membayar kontrakan rumah. Ayahnya banting tulang bukan untuk apa-apa, bekerja siang hari dan menjaga mercusuar malam hari bukan untuk sia-sia, dan ini bukan salah beliau ia meninggalkan dunia begitu cepat. Mungkin Sasuke memang sudah saatnya mengemban. Ia diwarisi gelar yatim piatu, juga lilitan utang. Katanya pada Naruto, ia tidak bisa pindah dari kota ini.

"Mereka tidak akan tahu," Naruto mengisak, "aku akan carikan orang, kamu bisa ke kota."

"Kita bukan orang dewasa," suara Sasuke lirih, suara yang tak pernah didengar Naruto sebelumnya, "seperempat lagi dan utangnya lunas. Bukan masalah besar."

Naruto pernah melihat Sasuke bicara dengan lelaki berbekas luka di wajah, sepulang sekolah saat mereka kelas satu SMA. Ia juga pernah melihat Sasuke berbicara pada orang di dalam mobil hitam berkaca gelap. Sasuke adalah anak yang tidak pernah takut melihat _grafitti_ di tembok panjang, berjalan pulang malam, atau menghadapi cerita seram.

Naruto tidak bertanya karena Sasuke tidak pernah bercerita, dan dia selalu mengira Sasuke baik-baik saja.

Karena, toh, Sasuke selalu bercerita pada Sakura. Tidak pernah dirinya.

.

.

Hari-hari berbadai yang terburuk datang beserta dengan petir dan kilat. Suatu ketika, laut pasang tinggi. Ombak memecah dan angin menderu terlalu keras. Badai terhebat yang pernah mereka alami justru tiba kala mereka meringkuk di sudut, tiga anak berumur tiga belas tahun yang rambutnya basah dan badannya menggigil, berbagi kehangatan melalui kulit yang menempel. Tidak berguna. Mereka masih sama menggigilnya, dan hari ini ayah Sasuke tidak sedang menjaga. Jauh dari jarak yang bisa mereka dengar, stasiun radio dan televisi menampilkan hal yang sama. Taifun hampir sampai di kota kecil mereka.

Sosok di pintu gelap dan menjulang, mereka bertiga terkesiap. Tetapi ayah Naruto datang dengan mantel hujan terbesar yang ia punya dan membalut mereka bertiga dengan itu, nyaris terlalu mudah membungkus mereka semua dengan gerakan yang cepat dan membawa mereka keluar pintu sebelum badainya semakin parah. Sakura agak ketakutan, maka ayah Naruto merangkulnya dari samping. Sasuke terlalu kedinginan hingga Naruto bergeser dan memberikannya spasi lebih luas untuk mantel hujan itu melingkupinya. Berempat mereka berjalan menembus angin beku dan hujan yang menderas.

Di bawah mantel yang selalu diberikan ayahnya padanya, Naruto memandang Sasuke dan Sakura yang mengapitnya, dan menggamit tangan mereka.

Untuk kawan-kawan terbaiknya, dia akan membagi semua miliknya. Bahkan ayahnya.

.

.

Sakura adalah putri dari guru taman kanak-kanak kota kecil mereka. Ibunya selalu memakai celemek berwarna merah jambu lembut, rambutnya dikuncir, senyumnya menenangkan. Tidak ada anak yang tidak betah berada di kelasnya. Kadang-kadang Sakura suka mampir untuk membantu menjaga anak-anak yang belum dijemput. Kadang, Sakura langsung pergi ke sana sepulang sekolah dan tinggal hingga anak terakhir pulang. Naruto menyukai ibu Sakura. Beliau cantik dan tutur katanya tidak pernah kasar. Sakura mirip sekali dengan ibunya; matanya, kulitnya. Bahkan Sasuke saja mengakui kalau Sakura cantik.

"Shika juga katanya suka Sakura- _chan_ ," Naruto berkata ketika mereka duduk di pinggir lapangan dan memperhatikan anak gadis bermain bola tangan. Sakura ada di tengah, matanya berpindah mengikuti, melihat bola yang kini ada di tim lawan. Sasuke tidak bereaksi pada pernyataan itu; hanya matanya menatap lurus, entah melihat apa. Naruto mencari setiap jejak di rautnya, tetapi tidak ada perubahan. "Soalnya katanya matanya bagus. Hei, Sasuke. Dengar nggak?"

Ada banyak anak lelaki di kelas mereka yang menyukai Sakura. Barangkali hanya mengagumi, barangkali hanya suka menatap, entahlah. Setidaknya mereka berpendapat sama: Sakura cantik. Naruto pun tidak melihat alasan untuk membantah itu. Senyum Sakura manis, lehernya jenjang, dan kulitnya putih. Sembilan tahun tumbuh besar bersama membuat Naruto melihat Sakura tumbuh dari gadis kecil menjadi remaja, dan dia mengakui bahwa Sakura memang sangat cantik. Dia dan Sasuke termasuk jajaran lelaki yang tidak pernah bicara aneh-aneh mengenai perempuan di kelas mereka. Naruto mendengar beberapa kali, sesungguhnya, tetapi dia tidak akan memberitahu Sasuke. Menurut Kiba, kaki Sakura bagus. Anak itu pernah tidak sengaja melihat paha Sakura dari balik rok yang sedikit tersingkap, dan dia menilainya nomor satu dari antara gadis-gadis di kelas mereka. Neji berkata kalau dada Sakura juga besar. Terkadang dia melirik ke kerah kemeja yang sedikit membuka saat Sakura membungkuk di depan meja untuk membagikan tugas.

Naruto tidak pernah sekali pun berpikiran demikian mengenai Sakura, tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyentuhnya atau melihat paha dan dadanya. Dia juga tidak bilang pada Sakura untuk berhati-hati saat duduk atau membungkuk karena akan ada yang mencuri pandang. Sasuke berada di sana lebih cepat dari yang dia bisa, tepat di sebelah Sakura, dan dengan kehadirannya tidak ada anak lelaki di kelas mereka yang berani melirik. Pikir Naruto, mungkin memang begitu cara mereka bekerja. Mungkin karena ini dia memang tidak perlu bilang apa-apa pada Sakura.

Sasuke tidak pernah bercerita pada Naruto mengenai gadis-gadis atau mengenai mimpi-mimpi yang datang pada beberapa malam, tidak juga mengenai majalah dewasa yang Lee pampang di belakang kelas ketika anak-anak gadis sedang tidak ada. Sasuke tidak pernah bicara apa-apa. Ketika Naruto bercerita mengenai Hinata yang tersenyum padanya di perpustakaan, atau mengenai gadis cantik yang menjaga toko bunga, dia juga hanya mendengarkan. Sasuke juga tidak pernah bilang kalau ada gadis yang menurutnya manis. Tapi saat Naruto akhirnya bilang bahwa, "Sakura- _chan_ memang cantik sekali, kan. Makanya banyak yang naksir."

Naruto dapat melihat pandangan Sasuke, akhirnya, mengikuti sosok Sakura.

Bola melayang dan mengenai pemain terakhir di tim lawan. Sakura tertawa kegirangan.

Mulut Sasuke bersuara, "memang."

Kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak ada gadis yang pernah Sasuke komentari selain Sakura.

.

.

Hal-hal mulai beranjak aneh sewaktu mereka masuk SMA.

Naruto menyukai kecepatan. Ia suka sibuk sendiri dengan sekitarnya dan lupa berbicara, ketika di hari-hari lain dia justru bisa berbicara seharian penuh. Ia suka berlomba dengan dirinya sendiri dan maju ke depan, berjalan lebih dulu, berlari lebih dulu, dan menunggui Sasuke dan Sakura di ujung setapak. Mereka berdua selalu tertawa, kadang ingin mengejarnya, kemudian mencubiti lengan Naruto setelahnya. "Kamu harusnya nungguin, dong!" seperti itu protes Sakura, kemudian menggamit lengan Naruto dan berjalan tepat di sebelahnya. Sasuke berlari dari belakang dan menjitak kepala Naruto pelan, selalu telak. Naruto akan terbahak dan justru berlari lebih cepat.

Sewaktu usia mereka memijak enam belas, Sasuke dan Sakura tak lagi mengejarnya. Ketika Naruto terlalu asyik memandangi lautan atau menendang-nendang kerikil di aspal, dia akan lupa untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan kedua temannya. Ketika ia merasa sudah berjalan terlalu jauh, ia akan menoleh dan melihat teman-temannya masih berjalan dengan kecepatan yang sama. Sewaktu ia memanggil, tidak ada jawaban. Kadang Sakura hanya melambai. Sisanya, mereka tidak lagi berlari. Hanya berjalan dan membiarkan Naruto menunggu.

Awalnya Naruto kira mereka hanya bercanda. Ini gerakan halus untuk menyindirnya, memperingatkannya untuk menunggu ketika berjalan pulang. Jangan berlarian sendirian. Tetapi sudah delapan tahun mereka berjalan bersama, apa yang berbeda? Apa mereka begitu tidak suka dengan Naruto yang langkahnya lebih cepat? Dia mencoba memperlambat pijaknya pada hari-hari berikutnya, menyamakan kecepatan, tetapi tetap saja. Pada akhirnya, dia tetap menunggu di ujung jalan. Sasuke dan Sakura bahkan tidak menjawab panggilannya. Mereka sedang mengobrol.

Pada akhirnya, Naruto tahu bahwa mereka sengaja.

Dia membiarkannya.

.

.

Naruto pernah melihat kantung mayat, suatu ketika. Hanya satu kali seumur hidupnya. Umurnya enam belas dan ia berjalan pulang sendirian di bulan Juni, tepat sebelum liburan. Dua gang di sebelah _grafitti_ yang belum memudar, penduduk kota berkumpul, lantas berbisik nyaring. Ada mobil polisi. Ada ambulans.

Kemudian ada kantung mayat hitam yang ditandu keluar. Dari baliknya ada sepergelangan tangan yang mengintip. Naruto tidak akan melihat apabila tidak mendengar seseorang bilang, _kelingkingnya tidak ada_ —dan baunya mendadak begitu memuakkan sehingga dia ingin muntah. Ada tangan tetangganya di punggungnya, bibi sebelah rumah yang memandangnya khawatir, tetapi menurut Naruto garis polisi kuning yang mengitari itu jauh lebih memusingkan.

Bercak darah di tembok sangat besar dan merah. Berikutnya tembok panjang itu akan menumpuk debu dan cerita, menggelap dan terasing, tepat di tengah kota. Tidak akan ada yang mendekat. Pernah ada mayat yang teronggok di depannya, terlupakan sepanjang malam. Berbalur hutang sekian juta yen yang tidak terbayar. Bagaimana bisa orang berkomentar? Apa harus memuji _yakuza_ yang berani bergerak di tengah keramaian, atau mencela mereka yang tidak berani bergerak? Atau memang tidak ada yang bangun di tengah malam?

Mungkin kota ini mati dan memang hanya _yakuza_ yang memiliki.

.

.

Badai. Musim panas penuh dengan badai.

 _Kemari,_ dia ingin berbisik, dan jas hujannya tidak disimpannya sendiri.

.

.

Ketika ada yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka tidak bicara selama seharian penuh. Naruto mengenal mereka terlalu baik untuk sekadar mengenali mana yang normal dan mana yang tidak. Bahasa tubuh di antara mereka berdua biasanya mudah diterka. Biar tidak berbicara, ada komunikasi yang berjalan. Semisal, tangan yang saling menyentuh di siku, badan yang condong ke arah satu sama lain, dan tatapan mata. Kalau Naruto menghitung, maka dia akan menyadari bahwa belakangan ini Sasuke dan Sakura saling menatap lebih lama dari yang biasanya, tetapi dia tidak sedang ingin melihat.

Umur mereka tujuh belas dan tahun ketiga SMA telah mencapai pertengahan. Hal seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Tidak pernah hingga melewati jam pulang sekolah, setidaknya, karena mereka bertiga terbiasa menyelesaikan semua masalah pada hari yang sama. Aturan mainnya berbeda untuk Sasuke dan Sakura. Untuk yang ini, Naruto tidak akan tahu. Naruto juga tidak akan mengerti.

Mereka sedang berjalan di sepanjang tembok pemecah ombak ketika Naruto lagi-lagi berjalan di depan. Bedanya, kali ini tidak ada obrolan. Hanya tundukan. Tatapan ke horizon yang tidak menjawab lirikan penasaran Naruto mau pun gedikan yang dia berikan. Sakura tersenyum di mulut, tidak mencapai mata. Hari ini dia memakai roknya yang sudah sedikit kekecilan, karena panjangnya hanya mencapai atas tempurung lutut. Siang tadi Kiba kembali berbisik-bisik mengenainya. Naruto tidak berkomentar.

Sasuke tidak berkomentar juga, toh. Dengan satu tatapan, Kiba bungkam.

Tidak ada pembicaraan. Terlalu sunyi untuk selera Naruto. Ketika dia memancing, maka yang menyahuti hanya salah satu, dan jalannya obrolan hanya bertahan sepuluh detik kurang. Pertanyaan singkat mengenai pekerjaan rumah. Celetukan tidak penting mengenai cuaca. Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan berdampingan, tetapi mereka tidak bersuara. Ketika mereka tidak akan mengobrol begitu, mengapa mereka tetap meninggalkan Naruto sendirian? Anak itu tidak bisa protes karena dia bukannya dilupakan di belakang. Langkah kedua temannya seolah tertahan barbel sekian ratus kilo dan Naruto ingin mencabut rantainya, membuangnya ke laut. Membuat mereka melihat.

Mereka tetap diam hingga Sasuke harus masuk mercusuar, dan ketika Naruto nyaris bertanya, dia mengurungkannya, karena dia merasa tidak akan mendapatkan jawabannya.

Karena Sasuke dan Sakura memiliki banyak rahasia yang hanya mereka yang tahu. Mereka memang selalu seperti itu.

.

.

Badai kedua datang seminggu sebelum Sasuke berhenti masuk sekolah, nyaris sebulan setelah ujian tengah semester kelas tiga SMA. Penghujung Juni. Mata anak lelaki itu sudah penuh lingkaran hitam akibat bekerja subuh. Naruto tidak bilang, tetapi Sakura juga terlihat semakin gusar, dan kedua teman terbaiknya kembali menjaga jarak. Sudah sebulan sejak ayah Sasuke meninggal. Sebulan sejak ia tinggal sendirian di rumah yang kosong di jalanan setapak pinggiran kota kecil mereka. Empat bulan sejak ia nonstop bekerja di minimarket. Dua bulan sejak wali kelas mereka meminta Sasuke menghadapnya dan mulai membicarakan hal-hal yang sebelumnya tak pernah diungkit seperti formulir peminatan studi dan grafik nilai rapor. Sasuke tidak pernah menceritakan semuanya di hadapan Naruto dan Sakura, namun mereka sudah tahu.

Mereka bertindak seperti biasa. Seolah Sasuke masih murid teladan dengan nilai gemilang dan wajahnya segar, banyak gadis yang menatap, banyak siswa yang iri. Kini tidak ada yang menoleh ke arahnya, dan satu-satunya yang konstan hanya dua pasang kaki di kiri dan kanan. Sasuke tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia bersyukur. Tatapannya kosong dan Naruto sejujurnya tidak berharap mereka bercahaya lagi, tidak pernah, mungkin tidak akan. Tidak tahu harus apa kalau sahabatnya tidak bisa diselamatkan.

Seolah mengulang memori lama karena mereka berjanji bertemu di mercusuar. Ada dua jam sebelum penjaga yang baru akan tiba dan menyalakan lampu. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan karena sudah lama sekali semenjak mereka duduk berdekatan dan berbicara tentang hal-hal tak masuk akal. Tak lagi menghitung lampu-lampu kapal. Di tengah hujan yang menderas ia merapatkan mantel ayahnya, mantel yang kini sudah tidak kebesaran. Langit menghitam. Naruto tetap datang.

Langkahnya tidak terburu menaiki tangga melingkar. Mereka bertemu di lantai tujuh. Mercusuar gelap tanpa lampu, di luar kilat sudah menyambar dan ada rintik dingin yang masuk lewat jendela. Naruto menggigil. Mantelnya melorot hingga bahu, dan ia berusaha tidak menginjak pakaiannya sendiri. Seluruhnya lembap. Tengkuk Naruto terasa begitu dingin.

Seharusnya mereka akan menunggu hingga berkumpul bertiga. Seharusnya, seperti tahun yang sudah-sudah, mereka akan menatap melalui jendela dan menghabiskan waktu menatap awan bergulung, memecah, meluruh jadi hujan. Seharusnya pula, Naruto datang lebih cepat. Langkahnya berhenti di tengah tangga.

Lantai tujuh sunyi.

Sasuke dan Sakura terlalu dekat. Gadis itu bersandar pada dinding dan dia tidak memakai jas hujan. Seragam sekolahnya menempel ke badan, ke seluruh lekuk yang terlipat demi menangkal beku. Mungkin dia tidak begitu merasa kedinginan, karena Sasuke melingkupinya dengan seluruh badan, tangan memerangkap dan mendekap, mendekap, mendekat, merambat, dan pandangan mata saling terarah pada bibir yang merah. Berhenti. Seolah menimbang-nimbang, berhenti saja di sana, dengan jarak yang terlalu tipis. Bertukar napas.

(Sasuke tidak pernah membentak Sakura. Sasuke hanya berdiri di sebelah Sakura dan semua anak lelaki akan memalingkan wajah. Sasuke tidak pernah berbicara kotor. Sasuke tidak pernah bercerita apa pun. Sasuke tahu kapan harus menyentuh dan tidak menyentuh. Sasuke tahu mana jarak yang aman. Sasuke tahu mana yang benar. Sasuke tidak pernah menyentuh Sakura. Sasuke tidak pernah menyentuh Sakura. Sasuke tidak pernah menyentuh Sakura.)

Tangan di pinggang, merambat ke dada, merambat ke bibir yang membuka.

Naruto menuruni tangga.

.

.

Barangkali, sejak awal, mereka memang hanya berdua.

 _Tidak usah beritahu Naruto._

Kalau mereka meminta, pasti dia akan memberikannya. Dunia kecil miliknya.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Naruto berjalan pulang sendirian.

.

.

Dua minggu setelah ujian kelulusan, mereka menguntit Sasuke.

Ia meninggalkan rumah pukul sebelas malam. Sesungguhnya ini bukan intensi mereka, bukan pula rencana yang matang, namun mereka menjaga jarak lima puluh langkah ke belakang. Mengikuti sosok Sasuke yang menapak semakin jauh. Berbalut masker dan jaket bertudung, tangan di saku, ia berjalan cepat-cepat menuju setapak yang terlalu mereka kenali, terlalu lama tidak mereka lewati. Naruto tidak dengar, tetapi napas Sasuke terengah dan pundaknya naik-turun digerogoti lelah. Padahal di pundaknya tidak ada yang dipanggul dan di tangannya tidak ada yang dijinjing, pun kakinya tidak dibelit rantai; Naruto hanya berjalan pelan-pelan dengan Sakura di sisinya, dan Sasuke bahkan tidak menoleh ke belakang.

Mercusuar menjulang seperti menara hitam. Malam ini rembulan tinggi, ombak memecah di tembok, dan sejenak awan bergulung-gulung menutup. Mendung, tetapi tidak membawa badai. Lautan terasa menyeramkan. Lampu mercusuar tetap menyala. Naruto tidak pernah melihat mercusuar diparkiri dua mobil hitam berkaca gelap, lebih-lebih menyaksikan Sasuke masuk ke dalamnya sendirian tanpa ragu. Ditariknya Sakura ke sisi, di bawah bayang pepohonan, dimintanya diam.

Gadis itu menarik-narik lengan jaketnya gusar. Di depan sana, Sasuke menghilang memasuki mercusuar, menaiki tangga yang gelap. Mereka menunggu satu detik, dua detik, sebelum menyaksikan tiga pria berpakaian hitam turut masuk di belakang Sasuke. Pegangan Sakura mengerat, Naruto ingin berteriak dan berlari menyusul, lidahnya digigit agar ia menahan. Mendadak jantungnya berdebar dan ia melangkah keluar dari balik pepohonan, menoleh untuk bilang pada Sakura _tetap di sana, sembunyi atau lekaslah pulang,_ tetapi ia hanya melihat Sakura dibekap mulutnya oleh seorang pria dengan setelan hitam.

Ketika ia melihat ke depan lagi, ada tinju yang bersarang.

.

.

Di menara mercusuar ini tidak ada jam, tetapi Naruto mendengar ketak-ketik. Barangkali ada bom waktu yang disembunyikan. Barangkali ada dinamit yang siap meledak menunggu sumbu yang menipis. Dia menahan napas dan memperhatikan kegelapan yang semakin lama membuahkan figur berbayang. Sasuke di hadapan. Sakura di sebelah kiri. Ada isak tangis yang semakin keras, kemudian gertakan, dan Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Ada tangan yang menjambak rambutnya dan memerintahkannya untuk berdiri tegak. Pipinya berbalur air mata, terlihat dari sinar rembulan yang menyusup dan menimpa. Naruto sendiri tidak bisa bergerak. Di lehernya ada moncong pistol; di atas lidahnya ada rasa darah.

Sasuke bernapas terlalu pelan. Dilihat dari pria yang mengekang kedua tangannya, terlihat posisinya tidak nyaman karena dipiting. Naruto tidak tahu apakah Sasuke menangis. Mercusuar terlalu gelap.

"Maaf," sepertinya dia mendengar bisikan, dan Naruto menjaga bibirnya agar tetap rapat, "maafkan aku."

Sasuke tidak pernah minta maaf seumur hidupnya, dan kini ia mengatakannya. Naruto tidak bisa percaya. Ada tangan yang menarik rambut sahabatnya, suara yang menyalak, "tutup mulut!" dan saat itu juga Naruto sadar dari sisi kepala Sasuke mengalir darah. Ada lampu yang berputar dan menimpa, timbul dan tenggelam, dan debur ombak menyadarkannya bahwa mereka kini berada di puncak mercusuar.

Dia tidak tahu bahwa di lantai bawah ada penjaga mercusuar yang mati lemas. Dicekik. Agar bersih dan tidak bersuara, disiapkan agar tidak ada yang mengganggu. Lampu mercusuar berputar-putar menyilaukan, cahayanya menerangi nelayan di tengah lautan, tetapi mereka tidak tahu jauh di sini ada tiga yang disandera. _Yakuza_ itu geram, katanya, karena uang di dalam amplop yang Sasuke serahkan hanya berjumlah setengahnya. Anak itu berbohong. Naruto berusaha menatapnya, namun tidak bisa karena pandangannya kabur. Hanya terlihat samar, kilat dari bilah tajam yang dipegang pria di hadapan. Kalau bukan pisau, maka pistol.

Mereka menggertak dan meneriaki Sasuke berulang kali. Mengatakan bahwa ia main-main, bahwa ayahnya mati sembari menariknya ke neraka juga, bersama utang yang berlipat ganda. Menamparnya sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, hingga Sakura berteriak dan seseorang menamparnya juga di pipi. Naruto tidak bisa bersuara. Pandangannya blur. Ia tidak bisa merasakan wajahnya; dia tidak ingat kalau tadi dia bergulat dan dihajar hingga pingsan sebelum kembali siuman. Seseorang tertawa. Mengancam Sasuke dengan suara yang mendayu, main-main menyentuh dada Sakura hanya untuk mencari reaksi, dan Sasuke meraung seperti yang tak pernah Naruto lihat sebelumnya.

"Anak kecil jangan bermain dengan Tuhan," kata pria itu, dengan rokok di antara bibirnya, mengeluarkan pisau lipat dan meletakkannya di bawah dagu Sasuke, "dia tidak bisa melihatmu di sini."

Utang terlama yang ditahan hingga meninggal. Sebuah rekor. Separuh lusin _yakuza_ tertawa. Pada akhirnya cahaya menimpa wajah Sasuke dan menunjukkan air mata di pipinya, mengisak seperti bocah, dan hati Naruto tidak terasa sakit karena sesungguhnya ia sudah mati rasa bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Entah siapa menjambaknya hingga ia hanya bisa melihat langit-langit, suara itu menyuruhnya bicara. _Matamu menantang,_ katanya, dan satu tamparan datang.

Suara Sasuke terlalu menyakitkan untuk didengar, "tolong jangan mereka," sebuah gumaman, mulut diisi lendir dan isakan, "jangan."

Mereka hanya mengancam yang berutang.

Kamu anak kecil, kamu tidak salah apa-apa.

Sasuke adalah yang paling pemberani karena ia tidak pernah takut melihat _grafitti_ di tembok panjang, berjalan pulang malam, atau menghadapi cerita seram. Sasuke menyimpan semuanya sendirian. Ia menceritakan semuanya hanya pada Sakura. Untuk apa Naruto berada di sini, kalau dia memang tidak terlibat apa-apa? Dia menawarkan bantuan, salah siapa Sasuke tidak menyambutnya?

Salah siapa mereka kemari?

Salah siapa ayah Sasuke meninggal?

Pria itu tertawa, "tapi kamu tidak bisa bayar apa-apa."

Pisaunya bergerak.

Saat itu juga sirene menggaung dari luar, membelah malam dengan cahaya merah dan biru. Ada suara dari megafon, _turunkan semua senjata, kami mengepung kalian._ Salah seorang mengintip ke jendela dan merutuk kencang-kencang; polisi datang. Entah siapa yang menelepon, namun pasti itu bantuan dari kota sebelah, karena mereka tidak memiliki armada sebanyak ini. Tidak mampu menghasilkan suara sebising ini. Pria itu menurunkan pisaunya dan menoleh.

Saat itu juga, Sasuke melompat, menendang lampu mercusuar dan membelokkan cahaya.

.

.

Tembakan. Berentet tanpa berhenti. Kekangan di lengannya lepas dan ada banyak tapak kaki, menjejak lantai mercusuar, serabutan. Ia terjatuh ke lantai. Sakura tersungkur di sampingnya. Sasuke menyorot mereka semua dengan lampu, merangsek ke depan dan mendorong orang yang tadi memitingnya. Tembakan lagi. Tembakan lagi. Terdengar seperti bidikan membabi buta tanpa arah. Ada teriak-teriakan dari bawah, sirene polisi masih berbunyi, dan Sasuke bisa mendengar langkah kaki. Dari lantai satu, berderap-derap menjejak naik, dan sisanya meninggalkan lantai teratas dalam langkah panik. Ia terbaring di lantai, kakinya tidak bisa bergerak. Menunggu sepuluh detik hingga terdengar banyak suara, tembakan lagi, rutukan lagi, jauh berlantai-lantai di bawah.

Dia tidak mendengar suara seseorang jatuh dari tangga.

Dia tidak mendengar suara borgol mengunci.

Semuanya gelap dan sunyi. Ia tidak bisa meihat apa-apa. Sisi kepalanya bersimbah darah. Lampu yang tadi ia tendang kini mati entah mengapa, dan ia tidak tahu berapa banyak kapal yang tidak bisa kembali ke pantai. Suaranya tidak keluar, namun mulutnya membentuk nama-nama. Terlalu takut untuk mendengar jawaban. Ia meludahkan darah di mulutnya dan mendorong lampunya agar kembali berputar. Satu, dua, tiga. Searah jarum jam. Seajaran ayahnya. Lampu mercusuar menyala.

Sesuatu dalam dirinya padam.

.

.

Waktu mereka bertiga berumur tujuh tahun, saat pelajaran olahraga pertama, ada lomba lari perdana. Mereka semua berlari bersebelahan melawan tujuh anak lainnya. Naruto dan Sakura terjatuh sepuluh detik setelah peluit berbunyi.

Sasuke terlebih dulu menolong Sakura berdiri.

Naruto harus mengobati lukanya sendiri.

.

.

Di momen paling terakhir pun, Sasuke masih lebih memilih untuk menangisi Sakura. Badan gadis itu penuh darah, merembes ke pakaiannya dari lubang peluru yang terbuka. Matanya memejam. Tidak ada gerakan apa-apa. Sasuke memangku kepala Sakura di pangkuannya dan mendekap badannya, membisikkan maaf, mengelus rambut yang ternoda darah. Ia akan menangis hingga bantuan datang, diam di sana dan menolak melepaskan jasad Sakura, histeris ketika diminta.

Sampai tim medis datang membawanya menuruni tangga, ia akan hanya sempat menoleh untuk melihat jasad Naruto diselimuti kantung mayat. Itu adalah yang terakhir.

.

.

Ini akan tersiar di saluran radio lokal dua jam lagi. Terberitakan di jajaran berita ibukota dalam empat jam lagi. Disebarluaskan dalam waktu seminggu dan tinggal menunggu waktu hingga tidak ada yang mengunjungi mercusuar. Menjauhkan anak-anak dari sana. Tempat terlarang. Tidak aman lagi.

 _Yakuza_ itu akan dibawa pergi, enam-enamnya, dilucuti dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Sisa dari organisasi mereka akan berhenti bergerak selama seminggu sebelum melakukan relokasi, meninggalkan anak buah di sana-sini. Tempat ini akan dibersihkan dan dibereskan hingga noda darahnya tidak terlihat lagi.

Polisi akan menderap masuk dalam lima menit. Membawa pistol dan mengacungkannya ke sudut-sudut yang sesungguhnya tak berbahaya. Melancarkan instruksi lewat _transmitter_ , memanggil tim medis untuk masuk, dan mereka akan mulai mengurus Sasuke dengan pertanyaan dasar. _Kamu tidak apa-apa? Bisa dengar saya? Medis akan segera tiba, bertahanlah. Kamu akan baik-baik saja._

Lampu mercusuar berputar dan berputar, lampu terakhir yang dinyalakan Sasuke, atau mungkin akan menjadi lampu terakhir yang akan menyala dari sana. Timbul, tenggelam, gelap, terang, menimpa dua sosok badan yang terbujur lemas.

Satu didekap.

Satu hanya ditatap.

.

.

.

Bagi Naruto, dunianya tidak sesempit spasi untuk tiga orang. Apabila diminta, dia masih akan bisa berbagi. Bergerak sedikit lagi. Memberikan tempat sedikit lebih banyak lagi. Tidak masalah. Dia tidak akan kehilangan tempatnya. Dia akan merelakannya.

Apa pun demi kesayangannya di seluruh semesta. Dia akan selalu memberikannya.

.

.

 **.fin**

* * *

Dibuat dengan rasa cinta paling maksimal yang pernah saya curahkan ke dalam sebuah karya (lebayly saying) (but thats how it is).

Review dan konkrit akan sangat dihargai. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
